


A Guide to Screwing Your Boyfriend

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Isabela shows Hawke that Fenris likes it a bit rougher in the bedroom.





	A Guide to Screwing Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my coach home from comic con for my pal Ham! (it was their idea)
> 
> enjoy this piece of smut :)

“And you two are sure that you’re okay with this?”

Isabela sat sprawled across the silken sheets of the bed in the master bedroom of Hawke and Fenris’s home. She cocked an eyebrow at the two men across from her, looking dubious as to whether her presence truly was acceptable in a scenario like this. That situation being with her clad only in a sheer black robe hanging over her shoulders and lightly covering her breasts and a similarly coloured thong.

Hawke and Fenris looked back at her, also in a similar state of undress with only their smallclothes to show for it. The two of them had been in a relationship for some time now, the enigma that was the events of Kirkwall long behind the two of them, and Isabela too. Being such close friends with her, it was natural that they managed to stay in touch. It also helped that she could manage a ship and take them wherever it was they wanted to go.

“Yes. I’m happy with it so long as Fenris is as well,” Hawke was the first to answer her question. He looked more pensive than anyone else did.

The arrangement had been Isabela’s suggestion, to no one’s surprise. She’d always fancied herself a taste of the two men, being as attractive as they were. Their personalities were good too, she supposed with an inward chuckle. While the two of them becoming wrapped up in each other had been a bit disappointing at first, she couldn’t deny that they made a delightful couple. They were perfect for each other. It was a blessing that they would even consider allowing her into their bed, but here they all were.

“I am,” Fenris said. His gaze had been drawn to Isabela since she had undressed in the same room as him. The circumstances of communal bathing in Tevinter, the instances in which the party have had to camp out on their travels in Kirkwall, and Isabela’s lack of shame, made Fenris somewhat immune to nudity. He had seen Hawke’s everything multiple times but seeing Isabela like this in such an intimate setting seemed to wiggle past his defences. Isabela had a beautiful body, it was no wonder that so many had lusted after her. He would be a fool not to notice too.

However, the trio had made it clear that this little set up wasn’t intending to actually go anywhere. Sex was just that: sex. It was supposed to be fun for everybody involved and no one knew fun like Isabela did. She promised that she wouldn’t overstep any boundaries and she had also proposed the idea of just watching Fenris and Hawke. It had been Fenris who shut down that idea and told her that she could be hands-on if she liked. Isabela had grinned and nodded at him.

“Alright, good! Come on then, let’s not sit here all day,” she said, gesturing for them to come closer to her.

Fenris and Hawke shared a glance. It ended up being Fenris who crawled across the bed towards her and she was more than happy to pull him against her lips. She could sense his hesitation and opted to place her hands gently on his bare chest, carefully avoiding the lines of lyrium over him. It didn’t take him long to settle, enjoying the way she tasted and the slight tang of rum that seemed to be ever present. As the kiss got more heated, Isabela pushed her luck and slid her fingertips down the expanse of his chest until she was running her hand up and down from his navel to the band of Fenris’s leggings.

With all of that going on, Hawke found himself shuffling closer to them and putting his own large hands on Fenris’s sides. He leaned in to nuzzle against Fenris’s neck, peppering small kisses there and causing Fenris to pull away from Isabela’s lips with a little gasp. Hawke took the opportunity to draw him into a kiss of his own, making Isabela smile.

“He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Isabela hummed, her fingers now running along the hem of Fenris’s leggings.

“Very,” Hawke replied once he parted from Fenris’s lips, which were now a little spit-slicked. His eyes were glazed with desire, surprised at how aroused he was already feeling wedged between the two of them.

After a moments breath, Fenris licked his lips and narrowed his eyebrows before speaking: “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.”

“Sorry,” Hawke apologised, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck again, nipping at the little delicate skin there. Fenris had always been incredibly sensitive on his neck, something Hawke very much enjoyed exploiting. “She’s right though. You are incredibly handsome.”

Both Hawke and Isabela relished in the way the compliment made Fenris’s skin flush all the way up to the tips of pointed ears. Under all of that tough skin, he could be very cute.

“Let’s get these off you so we can see all of that beauty, hm?” Isabela suggested, pulling back the band of his leggings and letting it snap against his skin. It made him flinch a little, though it did not hurt, and he huffed and nodded. He had heard plenty about the sort of person Isabela was in bed, and yet hearing that and experiencing it for himself were wildly different.

With Hawke’s help, Isabela pulled the leggings down his slim hips and off the ends of his feet. It left him completely exposed between the two devious humans. The way Isabela raked her eyes over him was embarrassing, even if they were full of desire. She’d found something she liked, evidently.

“Are you okay?” Hawke mumbled against his shoulder. His hands had found themselves down upon Fenris’s smooth thighs, gently prying his legs farther open.

“I am fine,” Fenris replied, taking the hint and spreading his legs a little wider, leaning back against Hawke’s chest. He appreciated that Hawke was just looking out for him, but he wasn’t a maiden. This situation was unlike anything he was used to, but he wanted it. The seeds of arousal had already been planted inside him.

At least, no one had even touched his cock yet and he was already semi-hard. Isabela had noticed, given the fact that she was staring unabashedly. Fenris was on the smaller side, even for an elf, but there was something charming about it. It didn’t take anything from him as a strong warrior, one she knew could put an end to any of this if he really wanted to. However, he wanted this just as much as she did.

“It’s alright if I touch you in front of her?” Hawke prompted, his long fingers sliding between Fenris’s legs and across his inner thighs. They dared to reach his cock, but not quite.

“Yes,” Fenris said.

It was Isabela’s turn to lick her lips. She put her hands on Fenris’s legs too, rubbing them slowly up and down as Hawke took the plunge to reach between and take hold of Fenris’s cock. It was fascinating to watch him unravel and truly an honour to be the allowed the privilege of seeing Fenris unguarded like this.

Hawke teased him with his fingers, stroking his shaft torturously slow as he hardened in his palm. With every few strokes, he swiped his thumb across his engorged tip, and then back down to caress his balls. He whimpered under the touch, leaning his head back so his white hair spilled across Hawke’s broad shoulder, and bucked up into the attention. He wanted more, _needed_ more. Why did he have to tease him like this? It wouldn’t hurt him to be a little more forceful.

This went on for a while. It wasn’t impassioned enough to take Fenris to any kind of limits, even when Isabela had moved on to rub and pinch at his nipples. Hawke was a kind man at heart and Fenris couldn’t imagine a better boyfriend, and it was for those reasons he could never tell him what he wanted right now. Who knew what he’d think of him?

Isabela seemed to catch on, though. She was good at reading people and their expressions.

“I’m sure Fenris wouldn’t mind if you were a little rougher with him sweetheart,” she said, glancing up at Hawke.

“…What?” Hawke looked genuinely baffled by the words. Fenris had never staked any claims to wanting anything else.

That first night they’d slept together, it had been _passionate_ to say the least. The two of them had been eager to see and touch each other, and their relationship had ended only hours after it had begun. It was no wonder that after those obstacles, Hawke had opted to be gentler in the bedroom.

“You’ve got a lot to work with but Fenris is looking a little bored, is what I’m saying. No offense Hawke, I know you’re trying to be nice about all this but that’s not what he wants,” Isabela said.

“And I suppose you know what he wants do you?” Hawke rolled his eyes.

Isabela let a smirk tug on her lips. The question had been made sarcastically but she pulled back from touching Fenris’s body to speak.

“Yes, I think I do. I’ll show you how it’s done, if that’s all good to you, Fenris?” she said, meeting Fenris’s eyes.

“It is,” Fenris said, making Hawke’s eyes widen.

Taking the hint, Hawke let go of Fenris and let him follow Isabela’s suggestions. She prompted him to lay back against the sheets, getting quite comfy and cosy amongst all the pillows. It was truly a sight to behold. She grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under his hips and he let his legs fall open at the positioning.

“Comfy?” she asked. Fenris nodded. “Good because you look absolutely delectable like this. I could just eat you up. In fact, I think I will.”

Hawke could agree with that, Fenris did look _really_ good right now. As he watched, the scenes unfold before him, he couldn’t help but run his hand over his own growing bulge.

Isabela diving between his legs caught Fenris off-guard. She had shucked off her robe, letting it fall to the floor, and taken Fenris’s thighs in her hands. Firstly, she had licked one long stripe up the length of his cock. Fenris gasped, making fists into the bedsheets. A blowjob from Isabela had to be pretty high up on his list of wants.

However, she never seemed to take him in her mouth properly. Her mouth roved all over his cock, from his shaft to the head, even mouthing over his balls a few times. All of it had him groaning and wiggling a little on the bed. Then it happened. She moved down, gliding her talented tongue over his perineum and spreading his cheeks with her fingers so she could seek out the pretty little hole there. That was far beyond anything he could’ve expected. A part of him wondered if she found it embarrassing, but it didn’t take him long to lose himself into the sensation.

She kept him spread open as she got to work, making his legs shake. He groaned under her, gasping when she slipped her tongue inside.

“Oh _Maker_ ,” he rasped.

Hawke watched with dilated pupils. Fenris certainly looked like he was enjoying himself, his cock was rock hard and his head was thrown back against the remaining pillows as he arched into Isabela’s mouth. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard him whine once Isabela pulled away, leaving him wet and flushed.

“Can’t have you finishing already, we’re just getting started,” Isabela said, giving Fenris’s ass a little pat.

She got up from the bed, leaving Fenris confused and needy. Before Hawke could question her, she reached in one of the nightstand drawers and managed to seek out the supply of oil that waiting there and begging for use. She shoved it in Hawke’s hands.

“I brought some equipment that I need to set up before I can fuck him good and hard,” Isabela said. The thought made Fenris’s cock twitch. “Get him ready, with big fingers like yours, you could do a number or two on him. Don’t be afraid to be rough with him.”

Before she pulled away, she gave Hawke a fleeting kiss on the lips, and then sauntered over to a bag she had brought upstairs with her. Rifling through it, she managed to find the prize she had been waiting for a chance to use. The fact that she was going to get a chance to use it on Fenris made her unnecessarily happy.

It was a long, thick black dildo, an imitation of the real thing. It wasn’t quite the same, but it would do the job and wreck Fenris all the same. That was the plan, after all, to make him a well-fucked, quivering mess by the end of this. He looked like he needed it. She attached it to a harness that would attach around her hips. On the other side was a smaller toy, one that would fit up inside her and rub her in the right way with every thrust. She wiggled off her thong and put on the harness.

Meanwhile, Hawke had approached Fenris and coated three of his fingers in oil. Fenris gave him a nod when he rubbed them over his hole, even if he had twitched a little. He remembered Isabela’s words, telling him not to be so careful. He wanted Fenris to feel good, so he’d test those waters again, and proceeded to slip two fingers straight in.

Fenris was so hot and tight, his hole greedily swallowing up both of the digits with ease. He moaned lowly in his throat, eyes following the movement of Hawke’s fingers. Hawke took his enthusiasm in stride, stretching him out as best he could, tugging on the rim of his hole and moving the fingers in and out of him until he was ready for a third one. He enjoyed the way Fenris squirmed and gasped, surprised that he was so comfortable with all of this.

Perhaps, Fenris was a bit kinkier than he first thought.

“Nice and stretched?” Isabela asked and climbed back on the bed. She hummed as she watched Fenris come apart under Hawke’s fingers. They were definitely spreading him quite wide, it was perfect for him to take her next.

“Yes,” Hawke said, sliding his fingers out. The gaping hole had been left behind now and Fenris felt far too empty.

“Fuck me ‘Bela,” he said.

Isabela grinned at him and took the oil from Hawke. “Gladly. But first, I need you to turn over on your stomach. Ass in the air.”

Hawke looked a little stricken at the request. Doing it from behind was often seen as one of the more degrading sex positions and he didn’t know how Fenris would feel about such a thing. He knew from when they’d had sex, he seemed to like seeing his face. Not that he had any complaints about that, Fenris made the most beautiful expressions particularly when he was close to orgasm.

Yet, Fenris willingly obeyed. He shuffled the pillow out from under him and turned onto his stomach. His face rested against a different pillow, hips high in the air and his legs spread. Hawke momentarily forget to breathe at the sight. It was lewd in ways he never thought he’d see Fenris, but he wasn’t complaining.

Isabela lathered the dildo in oil and took Fenris’s hips in her hands. She positioned it at his stretched little hole and reserved no hesitation before she pushed inside of him. He cried out at the intrusion, a noise that had Hawke forgoing the rest of his clothes and stroking his own erection. Fenris was so beautiful, incredible, and took Isabela’s fake cock so well.

“Good?” she asked when she bottomed out inside him.

“Yes,” Fenris moaned. His mouth had hung open the entire way whilst she thrusted inside him, to the point that a little drool had made its way onto the pillow under his cheek. He was stretched so wide around her, it filled him up just right. His cheeks burned at the thought of how he looked to Hawke right now.

At that, Isabela grinned and began to rock her hips inside him, pushing the dildo deeper inside of him with every movement. It didn’t take her long to find just the right angle that had her slamming into his prostate. His moans became so obscene with the onslaught that he pushed his face into the pillow out of embarrassment, muffling them. How could this feel so good? His neglected cock was throbbing between his legs.

“Disguising your moans? That’s no good sweet thing,” Isabela breathed, she too was moaning a little from the way the toy made her feel too. Her eyes flickered over to Hawke who was still enamoured by the rough act. “You need to grab his hair like this if he does that.”

To prove her point, she reached down and grabbed a handful of Fenris’s hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky. For just a moment, Isabela wondered what he did to it to make it like that. He did not complain when Isabela pulled his face out of the pillows, back pulled like a bow string. His fingers still scrambled for purchase as Isabela fucked into him harder than ever. Hawke nodded along with the instruction, unable to tear his eyes away from Fenris.

Moans, pleas, and curses all slipped out of Fenris in big jumbles as he faltered under the merciless treatment. Tears were bubbling in the corners of his eyes. He needed to cum and bad, but he knew he couldn’t get there without a hand on his cock. Isabela would not show him that mercy.

“You’re doing so good Fenris,” Isabela cooed, breath hitching. She was getting close too but she knew she could finish like this.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Fenris could get out.

It didn’t take much longer for Isabela to reach her peak, hips stuttering and faltering as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She pulled her dildo slowly out of Fenris and let go of his hair, marvelling for just a moment in her afterglow at the mess she’d made of Fenris. Hole stretched, cock throbbing, legs shaking. He turned back to look at them once she was gone, his cheeks a little tear-stained and flushed. It was painfully obvious that he was aching to cum.

“Do you want Hawke to fuck you now?” she asked as she begun detaching the harness around her hips. “Do you want him to cum inside you? Make you cum?”

“Please,” Fenris begged.

“You heard him,” Isabela giggled a little and slipped off the bed.

Hawke stared for a moment. Fenris was _his_ boyfriend and yet he felt strangely under pressure to live up to that experience and finish him off. He saddled up behind him and rubbed his own hard cock against Fenris’s entrance before pushing inside, barely pausing before fucking into his overly sensitive body. When he was this horny, he couldn’t hold back. His moans intermingled with Fenris’s, relishing in how good he felt around him.

Isabela turned to look at them from the other side of the room, watching only for a moment before returning to putting things away. No need to get all riled up again after she’d had her orgasm.

“Hawke,” Fenris gasped, rocking his hips back into Hawke’s hard thrusts. Hawke grabbed hold of his hair like Isabela had, pulling on it and drawing out more of those sinful moans. However, unlike Isabela, he reached down to take Fenris’s needy cock in his palm. “Yes, please, _Garrett._ ”

Hearing Fenris say his first name was one of his favourite things in the whole world. It was perfect int that deep, rich voice of his, especially in the heat of the moment. It invigorated him to thrust faster, harder, and seek out that sweet spot of his. He knew when he hit it because Fenris cried out, sobbed even, as he came into his hand.

The tightening of Fenris’s body around him drew out his own ends and Hawke only gave a few more thrusts as he too came, spilling into Fenris’s body and filling him up. They panted in the afterglow, Fenris’s body twitching under him.

“Well, that was good, wasn’t it? I feel like you should thank me for improving your sex life forever,” Isabela hummed as she walked back over to them while they detached from each other. She had dressed herself back in the sheer robe, but this time it was tied around here waist.

“It was… pretty incredible,” Hawke said. He grabbed a cloth to help Fenris clean up, his body soaked in both cum and sweat.

Fenris huffed. “Don’t fuel her ego.”

“Too late,” Isabela laughed.

Once everything was cleaned up, the three of them laid down on the bed together, truly exhausted from the days activities. Somehow, they had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time they did something like this.


End file.
